


Said You Wanna Be Good But You Couldn't Keep Your Composure

by xLoveMx



Series: Jester&Essek's adventures in Sending [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Getting off, Smut, Vaginal Sex, What else is new, apparently we're doing porn with plot now, essek is still soft for jester, jester is a tease, sex in the bathtub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: “I could never ignore you, Darling.” And maybe that was the exact moment he decided that he would have to go, because he knew what that nickname did to her, and the sudden image of Jester in the bath, a hand between her legs, surfaced in his mind.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Essek Thelyss
Series: Jester&Essek's adventures in Sending [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797520
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Said You Wanna Be Good But You Couldn't Keep Your Composure

**Author's Note:**

> Me: What if I make this one fluffy?  
> Jester: "Essek I'm nAKED!"
> 
> Anyway, enjoy xD <3

Essek had snuck out just before dawn that day, eyes lingering on Jester’s sleeping form for just a little bit too long. She hadn’t noticed though, so he had allowed himself the little slip up. It had been a long time since he had felt this way about anyone, and even though she had turned his life upside down in an instant Essek wasn’t foolish enough to let himself believe that she felt the same way. To Jester, he was probably an adventure, another new thing on the list of things she was experiencing, and he was strangely okay with that.

Or maybe he just kept telling himself that.

Either way it was becoming increasingly hard not to think about her. She was on his mind nearly all the time, whenever he ran errands or during meetings with the Bright Queen and the Dens, or when he settled down for the evening, a book in his lap. It wasn’t surprising during the quiet moments, when he let himself think about the way she had felt pressed up against him, lips on his neck and her warm breath against his skin, but sometimes it caught him off guard and he was thankful for the cloak and just how much it was hiding.

It was hard concentrating on anything these days, too, because whenever he sat down to do some writing or reading, he half anticipated a message from her. It was distracting, to say the least, and yet Essek had no idea how to make it stop.

_“Essek? Are you awake?”_ Her voice came through soft and maybe even a little tired. Quickly calculating the time difference, he figured that it was probably early evening at the Menagerie Coast.

_“Of course. Not naked though, sorry to disappoint,” It_ was a little easier to tease now after they had been together the way they had, and yet he still found himself blushing ever so slightly.

_“Essek! You are ruining the image I have of you always floating around naked at home!”_ Her message was followed by a chuckle _. “We just arrived at the Chateau,”_

_“I take it Traveler Con was a success, then?”_ They hadn’t really talked about it, but Jester had seemed in a good mood that first day, and while it seemed to have taken longer than anticipated for them to return, Essek assumed that things had gone down smoothly, otherwise he would have heard from her, or another member of the Mighty Nein.

_“I’ll tell you about it when I’m not like...limited to twenty-five words. Taking a bath now, naked.”_ He could practically see her wriggling her eyebrows and, despite himself, Essek laughed in response.

_“I assumed as much. I heard most people are naked during bath time.”_

_“You should come join me. First floor, second door on the left.”_ The phrase hung in the air for a moment, and Essek glanced down at the book that sat abandoned in his lap. He had always prided himself on his self-control, but he seemed too easily swayed these days, especially when Jester was involved.

It had been foolish enough of him to join her on Rumblecusp, where everyone else had been kept at a safe distance, but the Chateau, where someone could be just in the room next door? It might not have sounded like the worst idea he’s ever had, but it came pretty close.

Besides, he had a meeting early in the morning, and while he didn’t think that Jester was upset about him sneaking off last time, it wouldn’t sit right to leave her like that again. Unless he returned home before they even made it to the part where either of them could fall asleep. It wouldn’t do him good to fall asleep with her in his arms again anyways, or at least that was what he was telling himself.

_“Hello? Essek? Have you fallen asleep?”_ Her voice came through again and he couldn’t help but chuckle again.

_“No, Jester. I was preparing for a meeting tomorrow,”_ Or well, he was thinking about it at least, that had to count for something, right?

_“Good. I was worried you were ignoring me for a second. That wouldn’t have been nice,”_ She chuckled, and Essek couldn’t quite keep himself from responding.

_“I could never ignore you, Darling.”_ And maybe that was the exact moment he decided that he would have to go, because he knew what that nickname did to her, and the sudden image of Jester in the bath, a hand between her legs, surfaced in his mind. It was more distracting than he would have liked, because the thought went straight to his cock, making it twitch against the fabric of his pants.

“Damn you...” He muttered to himself, only a little frustrated, but mainly amused at just how wrapped around her finger he really was. It only took him about a minute to put the book away, turn off all the lights in the house and then mumble the incantation that would take him across the continent within seconds.

He had never really been inside the Lavish Chateau, but it was probably safer not to teleport right inside anyways, so Essek picked a spot a little far off, an alley he had already hidden himself in before. The familiar sensation of being pulled occurred for a moment and within seconds he could feel solid ground beneath his feet, the warm breeze of the costal air blowing around him.

He tried his best to ignore the way his heart beat just a little faster as he made his way towards the Chateau, casting invisibility on himself at the last moment. He would probably have no trouble convincing people that he was a friend of the Mighty Nein and here to see them, but the whole point of this was that neither of the others was supposed to know. Besides, as much as Essek cared for them, he was here to see Jester and not to make small talk.

It was easy to slip past the young man that was holding the door open for guests and the man taking their coats. The inside of the Chateau was busy, with soft music playing in the background while people sat at tables, talking and drinking. Essek passed them with ease as he made his way up the stairs and to the left, only dropping the invisibility once he was inside the room. It was dark, only the light coming from the ensuite bathroom falling into the room.

Essek ignored the way his heart leaped as he heard a familiar voice humming a tune and instead focused on crossing the room, hand already lifted to knock on the half open door. “Hello, Darling.” He wasn’t quite sure where the confidence in his voice came from all of a sudden, but he assumed it had to do with the sight of Jester in the bath before him, head dropped backwards and hair spilling over the sides, just the hint of her breasts peeking out from the water.

“Essek!” Her eyes flew open while her entire face lit up, and for a moment he almost forgot the way his cock was already straining against the front of his pants again, because his heart was overflowing with something that could only be described as happiness. It was something he hadn’t allowed himself to feel for the longest time, but Jester made it seem so effortless that he didn’t even think about resisting it.

“You came,” Sitting up a little, she rested her head on her arms, which were in turn propped up on the side of the tub, while her lips curved into a smile.

“Of course I did,” He found himself replying with a chuckle, as if he had ever stood a chance at resisting her. With a quiet incantation his feet touched to the ground and he undid the buttons on his coat, fingers only shaking a little as he eventually dropped it to the floor. Jester was watching him, and despite having already seen each other naked, he found himself blushing as he turned to pull the door shut quickly, whispering another quiet incantation to lock it, just in case.

“You’re taking too long,” Jester eventually piped up, still grinning as she gathered some of the foam and blew it into his direction, a delightful giggle escaping her lips as he tried to take a step back to avoid it.

“You will get my clothes wet.” He then shook his head as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

“I’m sure there’s magic for that, besides: It’ll be dry again once we’re done here.” Jester was wriggling her eyebrows at him the moment he surfaced from beneath his shirt, and Essek laughed. Said laugh got caught in his throat a moment later though, when he noticed her eyes raking over his now exposed chest. He knew he wasn’t exactly muscular; his strong suits lay elsewhere, and he was very proud of them, but he couldn’t quite help feeling a little embarrassed. There was something about the way she looked at him though, her tongue darting out to lick her lip, that send a shiver down his spine.

Blinking, as if to tear her eyes away from her, Essek quickly stepped out of his pants and joined her in the bath, nearly completely submerging himself in the water for a moment. It was pleasantly warm, the foam now tickling his skin as he settled in.

“I missed you,” Jester was in his space almost immediately, leaning forward on her knees, hands on either side of the tub to support herself. This time it was Essek who captured her lips in a kiss first, like a drowning man latching onto a lifeline. Well, maybe that was a little too dramatic, but he was sure Jester would have appreciated the metaphor. “I’ve been thinking about you...inside of me...” She whispered as soon as they broke apart for air, and before Essek could even respond she had already climbed into his lap. His hands came to rest on her hips as he adjusted himself, his cock now trapped between their bodies, the little friction he was getting making him moan.

“Jester...” one hand came up to caress her face as she chased his lips for another kiss and for a moment it was easy to let himself get lost in it. Easy to forget that this was probably not something they should be doing, that the rest of their friends were out there, maybe even in the room next door.

“You’re thinking too much,” Her laugh was light and infectious and Essek pulled back just enough to take in the features of her face in the warm light of the bathroom. It filled his chest with an aching and a warmth at the same time, something that, given any other time, he would have probably stopped to analyze, but Jester was reaching between them, fingers grazing his cock and Essek’s hips bucked upwards. It took him a moment to realize that she wasn’t really touching him though, but herself instead. Her hand disappeared beneath the surface and he could feel her moving against him, head dropping backwards, mouth open ever so slightly as she whispered his name.

“Jester.” It was a primal instinct, he assumed later on, that grabbed onto her hips a little tighter, lifting her up to adjust his position before lowering her back down, slipping into her with ease. Jester gasped, fingernails digging into his shoulders and leaving marks, much like the last time they had done this. It would have been easy to heal them, but Essek hadn’t wanted to, not when they had reminded him of Jester in his arms, desperately clinging to him and moaning his name.

“I like it...when you don’t think...” her voice was breathless in his ear as she began moving her hips, the water beginning to slosh around them. Essek didn’t really care. His lips found her shoulder, leaving a trail of kisses there and wandering over her collarbone, up to her neck. Her skin was soft and hot and almost intoxicating and Essek lost himself in it completely.

Time seemed to slow down, his arm coming to wrap around her, locking her in place, while his free hand slipped between them to stroke her.

“H-ah...E-Essek...” For how eloquent he usually was, he surely enjoyed just taking it all in this time, watching her fall apart above him.

It was quicker this time, but neither of them seemed to mind. Jester was moaning his name, clenching around him, and that was really all it took for him to fall over the edge, too. He thrust into her a couple more times, his face buried against her neck as he held on, his world spinning in circles.

Essek wasn’t quite sure how long they stayed like that, but Jester didn’t move from her position in his lap, not even when he eventually slipped out of her. She stayed with her arms wrapped around him, whispering sweet nothings into his hair. Well, it could have also been dirty jokes considering this was Jester, but Essek didn’t really have the energy to actually pay too much attention to it.

At some point both of them began to shiver, and it took him a moment to realize that they had nearly half emptied the bathtub with their movements. “Jester,” he muttered, fighting a laugh that was making its way up his chest. “Jester...I think we flooded the bathroom,”

Lifting her head from his shoulder, Jester glanced over the edge, her body suddenly beginning to quiver in his arms.

“I think you might have to stay,” She was laughing now, “Unless you want to teleport back in wet clothes, or you know, naked.” And Essek couldn’t help but join in.


End file.
